Código: Elements
by AelitaEternen
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de XANA, una nueva amenaza surge, pero esta vez no amenaza a la Tierra. (Prólogo provisional, en los próximos capítulos se cambiará). JxA, UxY, posible OxOc.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos en un aniversario

**/!\DISCLAIMER/!\: "Código Lyoko", así como sus personajes, no me pertenece. El resto es totalmente invención mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos en un aniversario**

Un grupo de cinco adolescentes se encontraba alrededor de un banco, conversando.

-¿Vosotros habéis decidido qué vais a hacer cuando acabeis los estudios en Kadic?-preguntó uno de los chicos, Jeremy.

-Yo me meteré en ciencias y estudiaré medicina.-respondió con decisión Yumi.

-Mi padre está enfrascado en que ingrese en una academia militar...-secundó Ulrich.

-Yo creo que voy a estudiar arquitectura. Me gusta mucho.-terció Odd.

-Pues yo voy a estudiar ingeniería informática o me dedicaré a la ciencia, tengo que pensarlo.-finalizó el chico con gafas.

Esperando su respuesta, todos se giraron hacia su última amiga: Aelita.

-¿Y tú, Aelita?¿Qué estudiarás?-preguntó Ulrich al ver que no respondía.

La pelirosa se giró hacia sus amigos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Biología marina.-contestó solamente.

-Esa es una carrera muy bonita-comentó Jeremy, y se fijó en la expresión de su amiga. Sabía que le preocupaba algo-.¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada; es que estoy algo cansada. Me voy a mi cuarto, hasta luego.-se despidió ella sin permitir a los demás decir palabra o hacer acción alguna.

Mientras se alejaba de ellos, agradeció que hubieran elegido en aquella ocasión aquel lugar para sentarse. Se hallaba cerca del edificio de Administración, escondido tras la cafetería. Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones pero, cuando se aseguró de que estaba lejos de la vista de sus amigos, encaminó su trayecto al bosque.

Iba con la cabeza gacha, los ojos entreabiertos y la mente perdida.

-_¿Cómo han podido olvidarlo?_

Ese día era el aniversario de la derrota de XANA hacía un año. Y de la muerte de su padre también.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el resto de la pandilla seguía en su sitio.

-Está muy triste-notó el rubio con gafas-. Pensé que ya lo había superado, o al menos asumido, pero no.

-Aunque acabáramos con XANA, ella perdió a su padre-respondió Ulrich-. No es de extrañar que esté así, se ha quedado totalmente...

-¿...Sola?-terminó Odd.

-Iba a decir huérfana. Nosotros somos como su familia,¿no lo entiendes?-le recriminó el moreno, para luego girarse hacia Jeremy-. Deberías ir a hablar con ella.

El rubio se levantó:

-¿Y por qué no todos?

* * *

Sus pasos había llevado a Aelita hacía la Hermita. Iba allí cada vez que estaba triste, y era normal, era el último de sus recuerdos sobre su pasada vida. El pensar que una vez vivió feliz, exenta de peligros y con una familia... Simplemente, Aelita no pensaba eso, porque sabía que no podría soportarlo. Aquella casa la reconfortaba y a la vez acuciaba su soledad, haciendo que la chiquilla disfrutara estando allí pero sufriera por sus recuerdos. O los pocos que le quedaban.

Sin darse cuenta y sumida en sus pensamientos, Aelita había acabado en su antigua habitación. Iba a acercarse a la ventana, rota, cuando...

-_¡Clink-clink, clink!_- se oyó un tintineo.

Aelita paseó la mirada por toda la habitación hasta encontrar un collar a sus pies. Se agachó para recogerlo y constató que se trataba de un colgante dorado circular, con una espiral en su interior. Se preguntó qué hacía aquello ahí, pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos.

Se guardó el collar, el cual le parecía bastante bonito, en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió recorriendo la casa. Llegó al despacho de su padre, la habitación más desordenada de toda la casa. Los hombres de negro, cómo no.

La chica pasó la mano sobre el polvoriento escritorio oscuro dejando surcos sobre su superficie y manchas en sus dedos. Su curiosidad la llevó a abrir los cajones, encontrando en uno de ellos una placa de cristal con una margarita blanca en su interior. Aquello activó algo en lo más recóndito de su memoria...

**Flashback**

Una Aelita de cinco años entró por la puerta de la casa con una mochilita a la espalda y una flor en la mano. Tras ella estaba su padre, que cerraba la entrada de la casa.

-¡Mami, mamiiii!-Aelita exclamaba mientras corría por toda la casa.

-Estoy aquí, cariño.-respondió su madre desde el salón.

La niña corrió a toda velocidad hacia el salón y se lanzó a los brazos de ella:

-Feliz día de la madre, mami.

Anthea respondió con un beso en la mejilla de Aelita:

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, cariño?-preguntó Anthea mirando la flor que traía Aelita.

-Es una flor que he cogido para ti-contestó la pequeña pelirosa-.¿Te gusta, mami?

-Claro que sí, Aelita.

-¿No tenías algo que decirle a mamá, Aelita?-interrumpió su padre, que se hallaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

-¡Síii!-canturreó la niña-. Es una poesía que dimos en el cole.

Aelita empezó a recitar la poesía-canción, mirando la flor que tenía en la mano:

_Hoy es tu día, madre mía,_

_y te quiero a ti cantar,_

_con los ángeles del cielo,_

_un canto de felicidad._

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_Bendita sea tu bondad._

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_No hay flor que te pueda igualar._

_El jardín tiene sus flores,_

_y las flores su color._

_Pero yo tengo a mi madre,_

_¡que es rosa de mi corazón!_

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_Bendita sea tu bondad._

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_No hay flor que te pueda igualar._

_La noche con sus estrellas,_

_la mañana con el sol;_

_no podrían igualarte,_

_¡porque tú eres mi corazón!_

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_Bendita sea tu bondad._

_¡Oh, mamá!¡Oh, mamá!_

_No hay flor que te pueda igualar._

**Fin del flashback**

Aelita seguía clavada en el sitio, con los ojos llorosos. Ahora recordaba aquella canción...¿Cómo había podido olvidar precisamente eso? Era un recuerdo hermoso. La felicidad de su madre reflejada en sus ojos, ella misma cohibida cantando la canción con aquella voz infantil...

La posibilidad de recuperar más recuerdos rebuscando la casa la llenó de esperanza, pero justo cuando iba a buscar en otro cajón sonó su móvil.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

-_Aelita, soy Jeremy.¿Dónde estás?_

La chica se mordió el labio. Si el rubio le preguntaba su ubicación, es que no sabía dónde estaba. Y si no sabía dónde estaba era porque había ido a su habitación y no la había encontrado. Entre tanto, pudo oír voces de fondo, las cuales eran de Ulrich, Odd y Yumi.

-Estoy en el bosque. Quería que me diera el aire.-improvisó de pronto mientras dejaba con delicadeza la lámina de cristal en su sitio y salía de la casa.

-_¿Más o menos por dónde?_-dijo Jeremy después de comunicar la respuesta de Aelita a los demás.

-¡Pero bueno, Jeremy!¿Esto qué es, un interrogatorio?-replicó Aelita molesta.

-_No, no, no_-se apresuró a responder Jeremy en tono conciliador-. _Es que hemos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que esta tarde no hay clases.¿Te apuntas?_

Mientras Jeremy hablaba, Aelita pudo ver a alguien que seguía el mismo camino que ella, justo por detrás. Lo ignoró y siguió atenta a su conversación:

-De acuerdo.¿Dónde quedamos para encontrarnos?

La pelirosa pudo oír a Jeremy preguntando lo mismo, y Yumi respondiendo algo.

-_Mejor quédate donde estás, ya que estás más cerca de la salida._-repitió Jeremy.

-Pues estoy...

Aelita paró de hablar y se fijó en que había alguien más delante de ella. Sin saber por qué, aquello disparó una sensación de inseguridad en su cerebro.¿Qué hacían aquellas personas en el bosque, si este pertenecía al campus y la entrada del mismo era por otra parte?

Como si aquello lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, tres personas más aparecieron de entre la maleza. Aelita sabía que algo no iba bien. Puede que por la sensación de inseguridad, puede que por el sudor frío que le recorría la espalda, o puede que por el hecho de que cinco desconocidos la estuvieran acorralando en medio del bosque.

Los cinco desconocidos que, casualmente, vestían de negro e iban encapuchados, empezaron a cerrar el círculo entorno a ella. Entonces Aelita reaccionó:

-¡Estoy en la encrucijada del bosque!¡Venid rápido, hay...!

Un calambre sacudió la mano de Aelita, y esta soltó el móvil con un chillido de dolor.

* * *

**Diez minutos antes...**

-Pues Aelita no está aquí.-sentenció Odd mientras estaba todos frente a la puerta de Aelita, cerrada.

-¡Premio al genio del año!-exclamó Ulrich, sacándole a Yumi una carcajada y a Jeremy una sonrisa.

-Seguramente esté en la Hermita.-razonó la japonesa.

Jeremy asintió y sacó su móvil. Un par de segundos después, Aelita cogió el teléfono.

-Aelita, soy Jeremy.¿Dónde estás?

Ulrich, Yumi y Odd empezaron a hablar.

-Cinco euros a que está en la Hermita.-apostó Odd.

-Eso no vale, Aelita siempre va allí-protestó Ulrich-. Bah, da igual,¡cinco euros por la Hermita también!

-Pues yo apuesto diez euros a que no está en la Hermita.-dijo Yumi, ganándose las miradas de los dos chicos.

-Ve preparando el dinero, Yumi, porque vas a perder.-avisó Odd.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

En ese momento Jeremy se giró hacia los demás:

-Aelita dice que está en el bosque-comunicó y luego siguió hablando al móvil-.¿Más o menos por dónde?

Yumi les dirigió una sonrisa a Odd y Ulrich:

-¿Decíais, chicos?

-No, no, no-dijo entonces Jeremy-. Es que hemos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que esta tarde no hay clases.¿Te apuntas?

-Este hace planes sin consultarnos y nos mete de lleno sin preguntar.-bufó Odd.

-Aelita dice que sí, que dónde nos encontramos.-dijo Jeremy.

-Dile que se espere: ella está más cerca de la salida.-meditó Yumi.

-Mejor quédate donde estás, ya que estás más cerca de la salida.-repitió el rubio al móvil.

Jeremy esperó la respuesta de la chica durante unos segundos, hasta que la respuesta se sucedió seguida de un grito y el fin de la llamada. Hasta se pudo oír fuera del móvil.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ulrich alarmado.

-No sé, pero le ha pasado algo a Aelita, tenemos que darnos prisa.-respondió Jeremy echando a correr junto con los demás fuera de los dormitorios.

-¿Y dónde dices que está?-quiso saber Yumi.

-En la encrucijada del bosque.

Los cuatro intentaron correr lo más rápido posible, asustados y extrañados de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Aelita se miró la palma de la mano, la cual estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Quiénes sois?-exigió en voz de grito.

-మాకు ఉరి ఇవ్వండి!-exclamó a su vez uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Aelita desconcertada ante aquella palabras initeligibles.

-మాకు ఉరి ఇవ్వండి!-repitió de nuevo.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

Aelita empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando un hueco por el que colarse y escapar. Desgraciadamente, los desconocidos le cerraban todo el paso. Harto de esperar, el encapuchado que había hablado en aquella lengua tan extraña se acercó a ella a pasos grandes. Aelita intentó retroceder, pero dos de los encapuchados la agarraron por la espalda.

-¡Soltadme!¡AYUDA!-chillaba mientras se retorcia entre los brazos de los desconocidos, sin éxito.

El hombre empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa que Aelita llevaba al hombro, tirándola segundos después al no encontrar lo que buscaba en su interior. Entonces empezó a inspeccionar a la pelirosa, rebuscando y palpando en partes donde no debería.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?¡ESTATE QUIETO!-chilló Aelita aún más fuerte mientras propinaba una patada a aquel hombre que le había puesto las manos encima.

-స్టుపిడ్ అమ్మాయి.-musitó él mientras se reincorporaba.

El hombre alzó una mano, dispuesto a agredir a Aelita, cuando un zumbido cortó el aire. Dos de los encapuchados, aquellos que estaban sin hacer nada, desaparecieron en una nube oscura y uno de los que agarraban a la chiquilla lo siguió. Sin hacerse preguntas, Aelita aprovechó eso y el desconcierto de sus captores para deshacerse de la opresión del encapuchado y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, nada mas correr un par de metros, algo la empujó e impactó contra un árbol. Aelita proferió un grito de dolor mientras notaba una punzada de dolor que recorría toda su espalda, a la vez que se giraba para ver a su atacante con la mano alzada y humeante.

* * *

**Nota mental: guardar documento cada cinco segundos. No abrir accidentalmente otras páginas o AelitaEternen no se hace responsable de los daños.**

**No, si ya iba a venir yo con las notas de al autora, más feliz que una perdiz, y va y el ratón me trolea clickeando "accidentalmente" en otra página. Dios, es que casi me cargo el escritorio, el móvil, el ordenador y todo lo que tuviese a mano.**

**Bueno, perdonadme por mi desaparición de...¿3, 4 semanas? Pero la he estado dedicando en cuerpo y alma a este nuevo fic. Este proyecto de fic es muy importante para mi porque es una especie de crossover entre CL, obviamente, y una novela que escribí hace dos años y nunca llegué a terminar. Se quedó por el principio, pero aun así nunca dejé de pensar en ella y de desarrollarla en mi cabeza. Y resulta que el otro día, escuchando una canción, se me pasó por la cabeza "¿Cómo sería LJDLV (nombre de la novela) con CL?". Y fue pensar en eso y los personajes de CL se acoplaron a la trama de LJDLV como si fueran los originales.**

**Pues a raiz de eso, empecé a pasarme las tardes planificando la novela, que finalmente ha recibido el nombre de Código: Elements, y adaptándola al crossover. Y aquí está. Mientras tanto, dejé en segundo plano a Código: Skyland, ruego me disculpeis. Pero además, no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué escribir en el siguiente capítulo, ya que C: E me estuvo robando toda la imaginación. Al menos espero que ahora que por fin está empezado, pueda dedicarle el tiempo que se merece a C: S.**

**Por cierto,¡un aplauso para mi sempiterna originalidad con los títulos! No, si encima el título de este fic es más pooooco original... Mirad el título de la canción que lo inspiró, y escuchadla. Adoro a Lindsey Stirling, es épica:**  
**/watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ**

**Y otro por cierto, la poesía que Aelita recita no es en absoluto mía. Es una poesía que yo también aprendí y recité a mi madre de pequeña, y pensé que ese sería un recuerdo muy bonito para Aelita.**

**Ah, y el idioma que hablan los encapuchados es uno que ya diré más adelante, pero usé el traductor de Google para buscar el idioma con las letras más raras xD**

**En fin, veremos a ver dónde llegará este fic :) ¡Ya me direis que os parece!**

**Un saludín,¡hasta otra!**

**PD: Bree,¿por qué será que mis encapuchados me recuerdan a tus Rhuen?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Los hombres de negro

**/!\DISCLAIMER/!\: "Código Lyoko", así como sus personajes, no me pertenece. El resto es totalmente invención mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los hombres de negro  
**

Y precisamente, el humo no era de la combustión de algo. Era oscuro, podría decirse que totalmente negro, pero no desprendía ningún olor. Además, el humo provenía directamente de la palma de la mano del encapuchado de negro.

El susodicho dio un salto y se retiró varios metros, cayendo en su lugar otra figura que comenzó a perseguirla a lo largo de la encrucijada. Mientras tanto, el encapuchado restante había vuelto a por la pelirosa, que chilló para alertar al recién llegado. Era alto y delgado, y su pelo era verde como la hierba fresca del bosque que los rodeaba.

Este se giró un solo instante al oir la voz de la chica, cosa que aprovechó su combatiente para asestarle un golpe en el estómago. Cayó al suelo y aquello que tenía en las manos se le escurrió, dejando ver que era un arco.

La cosa cada vez era más extraña, pensó Aelita: hombres de negro en mitad del bosque, manos humeantes, rescatadores desconocidos y,¿arcos en pleno siglo XXI? Había arcos deportivos, y de hecho ella había probado uno en una de las clases de gimnasia con Jim, pero aquel no tenía la pinta de ser deportivo. Era un sobrio arco verde bosque y sus puntas parecían fundirse con la floresta.

El peliverde se incorporó a toda prisa e intentó recuperar el arco, pero el encapuchado volvió a atacar. Esta vez Aelita sí pudo verlo. Como si saliera disparada de su mano, una ráfaga oscura lo embistió por la espalda, devolviéndolo al suelo. La chica intentó hacer algo, desesperada; pero el arquero estaba siendo vapuleado y ella estaba a solas con el encapuchado restante. Aelita chilló de nuevo cuando notó la dura mano del hombre agarrarle el brazo, instándole a alejarse de ella.

Lejos de hacerle caso, el hombre tiró de Aelita hacia arriba y le obligó a levantarse. En aquel punto, la mente de Aelita empezó a pensar en qué razones tendrían aquellos hombres de negro para atacarla. Desde luego no eran los hombres de negro que tanto la habían atormentado en sus pesadillas: ellos tenían capucha. Y eso no era muy "del gobierno" por así decirlo. Y luego estaba aquel peliverde que luchaba contra el primer encapuchado.¿Qué hacía allí?¿Qué hacía con un arco?¿Por qué atacaban los hombres de negros con ráfagas de humo?¿Era eso posible?¿Y cómo habían podido desaparecer los demás hombres así porque sí?¿Era eso también posible, o se lo estaba imaginando?

_-¿Y por qué demonios me resulta el contacto con el hombre este tan desagradable?_-chilló Aelita mentalmente.

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-vociferó de nuevo Aelita pataleando.

-డామన్, అమ్మాయి మూసివేసింది లేదు.-bufó el encapuchado.

La pelirosa sintió entonces algo extraño en el punto donde aquel hombre la estaba agarrando. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, sendos calambres recorrieron su brazo y se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Aelita cerró con fuerza la mandíbula y los puños en un intento de resistir aquel dolor, pero a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se relajó, cesó de oponer resistencia y se dejó caer en el suelo en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, respirando fuertemente.

Ante la visión de la chica gritando, el peliverde reaccionó saltando e incorporándose rápidamente. Ni corto ni perezoso fintó alrededor de su oponente hasta situarse en su punto ciego y poder asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo mareado por un instante. En el tiempo en que su contrincante estaba fuera de juego se las apañó para volver a empuñar su arco y lo apuntó directamente al encapuchado que acababa de dañar a Aelita. Este se disolvió en humo negro en milésimas de segundo y el brazo de Aelita que estaba sujetando cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Justo en ese momento, el encapuchado final parecía volver en sí (N/A: venga, Traductor de Google al canto xD):

-తదనంతర ఫలితము, విరమించు.-dijo.

-ఎప్పుడూ! నేను మీ పురుషుల తొలగిపోయారు మరియు అమ్మాయి సురక్షితం-respondió el peliverde-. పోయిన.

-పరాజయాన్ని అంగీకరించాడు అవుతుంది. కానీ ఆ అమ్మాయి -el encapuchado apuntó a Aelita, que se encontraba a salvo detrás del arquero- మరియు లాకెట్టు నా భార్య ఒక రోజు చెందిన.

-మేము చూస్తారు.-dijo finalmente el arquero, mientras su adversario retrocedía y se perdía en el bosque.

Una vez acabada la pelea, y cercionándose de estar solo, el peliverde se giró hacia Aelita y se acuclilló junto a ella, asegurándose de que no la habían dañado en exceso. Justo iba a recogerla en brazos cuando unas voces se oyeron a lo lejos.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!-decía una chica.

-¡Creo que la he oído gritar!-secundó alarmado otro chico.

Volvió a dejar a Aelita en el suelo y chasqueó la lengua.

-షిట్.-farfulló mientras se retiraba a la espesura y más tarde se ocultaba en un árbol.

A los pocos segundos y como una estampida, los cuatro chicos irrumpieron en la encrucijada. Todos pasearon su mirada alrededor de ella y vieron a Aelita inconsciente en un rincón.

-¡AELITA!-exclamaron los cuatro al unísono (N/A: obviamente, Jeremy se dejó la garganta en aquello).

Los cuatro se arremolinaron alrededor de la pelirosa, y Jeremy no tardó en pasarla del suelo a su regazo. Durante algunos minutos intentaron despertarla en vano, obteniendo de ella solo gemidos y crispaciones de dolor.

-Aquí ha pasado algo: miradle la mano y el brazo.-dijo Yumi, y los chicos obedecieron. La palma de la mano derecha de Aelita se había inflamado un poco y la manga de su camiseta, a la altura de la muñeca, estaba chamuscada y la piel bajo ella, quemada.

-Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.-propuso Odd.

-Si la llevamos ahí, nos preguntarán qué le ha pasado-razonó Ulrich-. Propongo que la llevemos a su cuarto.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-Pues diremos que se ha desmayado o que le ha dado un mareo.

-Entonces nos dirán que la llevemos a la enfermería,¿no, listillo?

-¡Al menos estoy dando soluciones!

Iban a enzarzarse los dos en una discusión cuando una voz los silenció.

-¡Callaos!-alzó la voz Jeremy-. Ni siquiera sabemos qué le ha pasado a Aelita, así que tranquilicémonos.

Ante el súbito grito de Jeremy, Aelita se estremeció entre sus brazos. Movió los párpados y después los abrió lentamente, adormecida, para encontrarse en primer lugar con el rostro del rubio.

-¿Jeremy?¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida, y abrió los ojos al máximo-.¿¡Y los hombres de negro, dónde están!?-empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tranquila, princesa, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, ya estás a salvo.-la tranquilizó Odd.

La pelirosa se incorporó y se quedó sentada, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Ulrich.

Aelita se hacía la misma pregunta.¿Qué había pasado? Habían sucedido unos fenómenos muy extraños, a los que ella no encontraba explicación. Razonó que sus amigos tampoco lo harían.

-Unos hombres de negro me atacaron y me dejaron inconsciente...-ignoró el detalle de rescatador peliverde arquero; ni a ella misma le cuadraba.

-¿Esto te lo hicieron ellos?-le preguntó Jeremy rozando su muñeca.

Aelita reprimió un gritillo:

-¡Que duele!

-Perdona.¿Y qué querían de ti esos hombres de negro?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Chicos...¿No deberíamos salir de aquí?-propuso Yumi, levantándose.

En respuesta los demás la imitaron. Se encaminaron de vuelta a la academia, vigilando a su alrededor. Si ya habían atacado los hombres de negro una vez,¿quién decía que no lo volverían a hacer? Y mientras tanto, Jeremy intentaba sonsacarle la información a la pelirosa:

-¿Dices que se fueron, sin más?

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado. Estaba hablando contigo y me rodearon, se cargaron mi móvil, me noquearon y después llegásteis. Sé tan poco como vosotros.-respondió ella.

-¿Y si vuelven otra vez?-dijo entonces Odd-. No creo que te encontraran por casualidad, seguramente sepan que vives en la academia. Deberíamos llamar a la policía.

-¡Nada de policía!-exclamó Jeremy. Al darse cuenta de que podían oírlos, bajó la voz-. Si denunciamos esto, lo investigarán. Y puede que descubran que Aelita no es tu prima, y que tiene 10 años menos de los que debería tener. Lo mejor es... Que estemos alerta. No tenemos otra alternativa.

Pronto llegaron a los dormitorios de chicas. Aelita entró un momento en su cuarto a cambiarse de camiseta (N/A: supongamos que en este fic son más originales y llevan ropa distinta cada día xD), y pronto salió, soplándose la quemadura de la muñeca:

-Duele bastante.-comentó.

-Si no te lo curan se te infectará-dijo Yumi-. Debemos llevarte a la enfermería.

-¿Y si preguntan cómo se lo ha hecho, qué diremos?-hizo incapié Ulrich.

Jeremy paró un momento y se puso a pensar.

-Tengo una idea para eso.-dijo finalmente.

* * *

Media hora después, Aelita y Jeremy salían de la enfermería, llevando la primera una gasa y una compresa fría sobre la quemadura. En el pasillo, se encontraron con los demás.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Si no me toco la herida, en un par de semanas se me curará.-respondió Aelita.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Yolanda cuando te preguntó por ella?-secundó Yumi.

Aelita se giró con una sonrisa a Jeremy, que contestó:

-Dije que estábamos haciendo un proyecto para la clase de Tecnología y que Aelita se había quemado con un soldador.

-Buena excusa, Jeremy. Empiezas a parecerte a Odd-dijo Ulrich recibiendo las miradas de los dos rubios-. Un poco.

* * *

Pronto llegó la noche. La pandilla no había olvidado los improvisados planes de ir juntos a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, y habían pasado toda la tarde fuera. En ese momento, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo plácidamente, algunos más que otros.

Y sin saberlo, los cinco estaban en el punto de mira de alguien en particular.

* * *

**¡Qué pasa, peña!**

**Os traigo por fin el segundo capítulo de Elements, tres días antes de lo que pensaba. Finalmente ya se han acabado todos los exámenes, y solamente quedan el lunes y el martes(los cuales serán de pura parranda en el instituto) hasta final de curso; por ello, como una loca he cogido el ordenador y me he puesto a escribir como si no hubiese mañana xD**

**Hay una cosa que se me ha olvidado comentar sobre este fic. Como ya expliqué en el capítulo anterior (sin contar las Notas de la Autora), este fic está basado en una novela que empecé a escribir. Dicha novela era para mí como una "novela homenaje", donde hacía mención a todas aquellas cosas que me importaban, de una forma u otra. También quiero hacer eso en este fic, y ya puedo decir que le homenaje del capítulo uno es a todas las madres del mundo.¡Se os quiere, mamis!**

**Este capítulo carece de homenaje, ya que no he encontrado ningún lugar para hacerlo.**

**¡Y vamos con las reviews!**

**HeiMao.3: Muchas gracias ^^ Me he recarcomido mucho el comienzo, para no cometer ningún error del que me pueda arrepentir más adelante xD**

**holaminombreesdrama: ¡Gracias! Quizás le tiro todas las tragedias a Aelita porque es mi personaje preferido. Bueno, también está el hecho de que mi mente retorcida encuentra fascinantemente perfectas esas situaciones con ella (pendiente estoy de solucionarlo xD).**

**Midnight SkyDragon: ¡Gracias muchas! Nah, los Lyokowarriors no se han olvidado del aniversario de la derrota de XANA, lo que pasa es que como también era el aniversario de la muerte de Hopper, no querían recordárselo a Aelita ^^ ¡Me basé en tus Rhuen para crear a los hombres de negro! xD**

**codedellarobia: ¡Muchas gracias! Andaba muy estresada porque no quería dejaros sin leer, pero,¡aquí estoy! Se agradece mucho el ánimo ^^**

**coderiel: Gracias :D Yo tengo un vídeo de mí de pequeña leyendo la poesía, y por eso no pude evitar ponerlo en el fic; es una poesía muy bonita =)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Quien traduzca las frases del idioma ese con el traductor se gana una galletita virtual :D  
**


End file.
